(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A typical liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor panel, an opposite panel, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the thin film transistor panel and the opposite panel. The thin film transistor panel and the opposite panel may include field generating electrodes. The liquid crystal display may generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to control alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer for controlling polarization of incident light, thereby controlling displayed images. Two substrates may be used for implementing the thin film transistor panel and the opposite panel. The two substrates may undesirably contribute to the thickness, the weight, the manufacturing cost, and/or the manufacturing time of the liquid crystal display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.